The present invention relates to a device for applying a label to a bottle or a similar object having a cylindrical portion, by rotating the object. U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,122, for example, discloses a bottle labeling device having a first supply conveyor for supplying objects thereon in line to at least one horizontally extending rotatable screw arranged above the supply conveyor and situated laterally next to the objects, in such a way that an object can be lead at spaced intervals at the desired distance from each other. A vacuum drum rotatable around a substantially vertical axis carries a label to be applied onto an object. Above the supply conveyor, at least one conveyor belt is present for rotating the object before and during application of the label thereon.
In this known device the screw, which leads and spaces the objects, extends along the vacuum drum and opposite thereof. This is also the case with the belt that rotates the objects. This conveyor belt is situated at the same side as the vacuum drum and opposite the screw.
Thus, conveyor belt presses the objects against the screw when they are brought into rotation. Due to that, friction will be generated between the objects and the screw, as a consequence of which the rotational velocity of the object can vary slightly. This can result in an inaccurate application of the label onto the object.
Due to the fact that the label supplied by the vacuum drum and an object move in the same direction, rotation of the object will be counteracted by the label. The label will always have to be under a small tension in order to be able to apply it tightly onto the object.